We're all Older Now
by Addison Miller
Summary: Has Calvin grown up? Of course not! But he does find out that Maturity and Immaturity do fit hand in hand. What does college have in store for two old enemies?
1. S is for Softie

_Okay, my first Calvin and Hobbes and Susie fic, so please be nice!_

_Susie POV_

"No." I say. Looking around frantically. "No way."

"Yep. Your boyfriend's a dick." She nodded, sucking on her annoying lollipop. But Riz was always annoying.

I could feel my eyes wetting. "But- but it's graduation! He's not going to break up with me on graduation."

She popped the gum she found inside the lollipop. "He told Ben (her boyfriend) that he didn't want ties to this town after graduation."

I sighed. "But he's going to school the next town over!"

"Don't ask me." Pop. I wanted to smack her in the face.

"Smile!" I heard the nasal voice of a teacher as she flashed something in front of my eyes.

And that was how I remembered high school. Not when I was accepted into Yale, not the fact that I made my first best friend. No. It was the fact that my boyfriend broke up with me through the grapevine on graduation day. The very last minutes ruined four years of memories.

I sigh and throw the framed picture onto the bed. I open my phone as I fall on the bed as well. I press six speed dial and I hear the happy voice of my friend.

"Hello Susie-Q! How's the IV leagues?" she said, I could hear her chewing gum.

"Hello Riz! And oh… you know…" I trailed off, remembering my meeting with my new roommate. She was a physics major, her hair neatly braided and her things already unpacked. She just narrowed her eyes and pushed up her glasses, deciding it would be easier to ignore me.

"Not so good, huh? Let me guess…. Oh!" I could almost see her, her phone wedged between her shoulder and chin, holding onto a cardboard box as she trucked it up the staircase herself. Why did she have to go to NYU? It's too far away. "Sorry about that Suzy-Q! Just dropped my toaster. So your roommate is not better than me, right?" She asked expectantly.

"Of course not! Trust me, she is just a bundle of fun." I sighed, unpacking my things. It really did unsettle me that she (I think my paper said her name was Sybil) was already unpacked. In my school I was the best. The kid who was optimum cheating material, the kid who always had her homework right. But here it already seemed like I was behind a few steps.

She let out a happy giggle, something that was not uncommon for her. "Well that's great! So, did you see Doug yet? I don't know if you want too though." Doug was the only kid we knew also coming to Yale.

"No. And I don't want to see him." I said lightly, remembering his knapsack that carried his laptop. No. Just…no.

"Well me and Ben are going to so get a bite to eat. Remember! This Saturday, you are in NY! I'll give you the formal tour!"

"Bye." I smiled, wishing once again that she were here.

"See ya!" she yelled into the phone, no doubt making the act of shutting the phone a lot harder than it should be.

I sat there, looking up at the off white ceiling until I dozed off. When I woke up it was just about time for my physics class. I stuffed my things into my bag and made my way onto the campus. It was not until I passed the sixth group of friends that I realized that I was lonely. Maybe I'd have to talk to Doug after all.

I was the tenth one into my advanced physics class. I smiled and sat down, satisfied that I finally did something right.

"Look, I don't care what my counselor has to say! I am not taking this class!" I heard someone yelling from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Jackson, if you don't take the class, we cannot graduate you. Don't take my class, by all means. Just don't complain once you realize you've wasted fifty thousand."

A sigh came and I could hear the person stomping into the room. I sat straight, realizing that I was trying to get a good glimpse.

Of course he sat down next to me, giving the board the death stare as I tried not to stare at the interesting figure.

Then: "Are you just going to ignore me? I'm Roger if you care to know." He said, still angry.

I turned to him, a bit put off. "Susie. And I didn't know I had to be so courteous to someone who yells at professors."

I turned, taking his wide hand in a firm shake. He had messy black hair and grey eyes. His frown was wide and I could tell that was its normal pretense. He looked around, glaring again. "Oh I forgot. This is the front. Only the studious ones sit here."

I straighten myself back to facing the board. "Nothing is wrong for being studious."

I turned to see him staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You really do believe that?"

I nodded curtly, smiling. He was getting on my nerves. "We _are_ in Yale, right?"

He just rolled his eyes and before he could say anything witty the teacher began his lecture.

When it ended, I tried to get out of there before the annoying Roger could begin to talk to me. But of course I could not do it.

"Studious Susie. I'm taking you out to coffee." He said, smiling behind me.

"It's two o'clock on a Monday."

"What does that mean?" he said, holding onto my arm and leading me somewhere in New Haven.

"It's like wine on Sunday morning. Overdoing it." I said, angry he was forcing me against my will.

"Ah, you know it! There is this great coffee place just two blocks down. We are meeting my friend." He said, dodging traffic as we sprinted across the crosswalk when it clearly had the little red hand. This was going to be a long eight years.

And so I gave up, saying the words _When in Rome_ in my mind. "So where'd you come from?"

He gave a smirk. "Midwest." We stopped in front of this place that looked like a shack.

"This place has good coffee?" I asked skeptically.

"The best. And besides, Calvin always hangs here." He said and went inside. I looked up. Calvin? At Yale? That can't be the annoying person that I knew back in those middle school years. He moved to Indiana freshman year. My curiosity piqued, I stepped into the hole. I turned to the tables. Hidden behind a book was a mess of blonde hair, was lanky tall kid, stretching past the table. But it was not his hair that convinced me that it was the Calvin I knew. Right next him, propped up next to his backpack was a stuffed orange tiger.

"Susie? What do you want to drink?" Roger said. My name must have done something to Calvin, because he looked up from his book and searched for Roger's voice. For some reason, I faced the other way. I did not want him to see me. Yale was not the place where I wanted to start middle school antics again.

"I going to go." I said, turning out of the store on my heel. I did not need a crazy blonde and his orange tiger to bother me in college. I was too mature for that. Maybe.

_Hope you liked it! Trust me, there is more Calvin and Hobbes to come as long as there is Reviews!_

_Love ya-_

_Addy_


	2. C is for Clever

I knew she would be here. Here in the most prestigious school in all of America. I just didn't know she would ignore me. I looked up from my book when I hear my roommate's voice. He had brought someone with him, using his crazy psychology tricks to be friends with them- or sleep with them if it was the opposite sex. When I looked up I saw a flash of brown hair and a slim figure. _Susie_. I put it together. _There she is._

"Susie? You mean next door Susie?" Hobbes said, immediately wishing for his tie. I glanced at him, smirking.

"Maybe. I need to see her face." I said, twisting to get a look. But she had already turned out of the café. Why did she leave so quick? Did she not want to see me? I rolled my eyes and picked up my book again. Roger came to my table a few minutes later.

"Hey Calvin. Did you see her?" her gave a low whistle and I looked at him quizzically.

"I never did like you Roger." Hobbes said, looking at him. I ignored him so I didn't look crazy. But I did give a little bit of laughter.

"Come on Cal! You normally hop right on board for the new Yalies!"

"She wasn't that pretty." I said, a little bit of resentment behind the words. Hobbes looked at me as I remembered all those years of angry teasing. Of course it didn't go by Roger too fast. That what sucks about having a psychology major for a friend. Well maybe not always.

"You know her don't you?"

I gritted my teeth, actually suppressing a smile. "I might."

"High school sweetheart?" he said, looking at me.

"We hated each other in middle school. Teased each other, you know… that kind of stuff."

"In other words, he was in love with her." Hobbes said as loudly as he could. I gave a glare to my friend.

"One of those little relationships, huh? Well you should go talk to her." He said, smiling. "But I got dibs. Remember that." He slapped me on the back. I rolled my eyes again.

"Mankind is so vulgar." Hobbes said, fiddling with something from my backpack.

"You're telling me." I said quietly. We sat there for the afternoon and I finished the book. Even as I tried to read, I kept on thinking of Susie, wondering why she left so fast.

We got up and went to the green, and spread out for the afternoon nap. I nestled my head into Hobbes and he purred. We sat there a while as I faded from consciousness.

"Do you think she remembered me? We moved about five years ago."

Hobbes yawned. "Well she certainly remembers me, and most likely you. Your parting gift for her, though, probably had left her sour."

I laughed in his fur. "Oh I think she appreciated that."

"You painted her locker neon green! And then taped that endearing letter she gave to you on the message board." He said.

I laughed harder. "It was all practical jokes."

"She probably doesn't agree with that."

"Well then that is her fault." I said, loud enough for some people to look over.

"Still self-centered, aren't you Calvin?" I heard, I turned my head out of Hobbes's fur at the voice. I knew who it was, the high pitched, snide voice from adolescent days.

"So, self serving Susie decides to talk to me." I said, propping myself up. She gives a glare at me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, I just wanted to say hello to Hobbes. He never did anything to me." She leaned forward, giving a kiss on his cheek.

Hobbes smiled, grinning. "See? She likes me." He said proudly.

I looked at him. "Don't flatter yourself." I said quietly.

She knew me so well, and so she sat down next to Hobbes. She patted his head affectionately. "You still talking to your stuffed animal?" she smiled.

I colored a red a little. I've been so used to being made fun of when it comes to my stuffed animal, I should be used to it. But I was keen on Susie's opinion. "Of course I do."

She looked out on the courtyard for a bit, and Hobbes shot me looks as I watched her. She looked different now, her hair was longer, darker. Her face was thinner.

"Why are you at Yale?" she said finally, turning to face me. I averted my eyes.

"Because I got good grades." I said. Hobbes scoffed and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Calvin? Good grades?" They said in unison.

"Very, very funny." I said, looking up at the sky.

"I mean seriously, Calvin. Did your parents buy your acceptance letter?" She laughed and I glared.

"Seriously! I actually did good in school. 4.2 GPA." I said proudly.

She looked surprised, twisting to see my face. "When did that happen?"

"When he got dumped." Hobbes said and I looked at him angrily.

"I wanted to be better than Susie Derkins." I smiled and she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

We were quiet for a bit and she wet her lips. "4.0"

"What?"

"My GPA. 4.0." I sat up further, laughing.

"I did! I beat Susie!"

"But I was class president! And I took four AP classes."

I grinned. "I took five."

She huffed. "Well!" I got up and held my hand out to help her up. She didn't take it. "What are you majoring in?" She said, pushing herself up.

"American Literature."

She furrowed her brow. She turned to leave but I followed her. Hobbes scoffed again. "I'm going to be a Pediatric physician." She grinned and I laughed. Another silence as I followed her through the sunny trees. "Actually, I did come here with an ulterior motive."

I was chewing on a pen by now, and I looked over at her. "Of course you did."

"I'm just saying that I don't want my eight years at Yale to be _ruined_ by a person who refuses to let go of their adolescent years."

I gave a low whistle. "You know, we are still kids, in a sense." _She sounds so stuck up._ I thought, glanced at her. She was tinted red.

"I meant that I don't want jokes played on me. We are mature adults."

I laughed. "I beg to differ."

She got annoyed then, huffing and walking toward the closest dorm. I raised my voice so she could hear. "Who's your roommate?"

She looked over her shoulder, squinting in the sunlight. "What? I think her name is Sybil." She said. I smiled. Good. I knew her.

Once she got out of sight I started my plan. It was time to ruffle Susie Derkin's pristine feathers.


	3. H is for Handsome

_I'm back from the dead! Sorry about that guys! School is crazy and i just felt i needed to focus on that. But now it is Summer and i promise i will update weekly_

Now you may say that a tiger is not fit for a narration. That they must miss important information and skip things. But you know I am not the average tiger. I am Hobbes. The one and only. Step aside, world. I am about to unleash upon the you my views on life.

After that little Susie fiasco Calvin was in a mood. An evil mood. And this affected me because he forgot to feed me. Me. His best friend. He forgot to feed his best friend.

I know. That's what I thought.

Anyways, Calvin was in one of those moods. He and I walked to his dorm where he told me what he was thinking. I listened ever so carefully because I am a great friend.

He said something about another elaborate plan. You hear one, you hear them all.

"Are you listening?" Calvin said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Are you feeding me?" I snapped back. Calvin glared when he realized I wasn't listening. Well tough noodles for him.

Calvin went into the kitchen to make his neglected friend some food. "What I was saying was that Susie needs to realize that all this perfect student stuff ruins you. We need to figure out the perfect plan to come to the dark side."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I said oh so insightfully. But this made him stop.

"Why would I do that?"

"She did sound like she wanted to start anew with you. And you've always liked her. Why don't you just ask her out."

It was the sanest idea that have ever been thrown in this room. And yet he disregarded it. So much for my help. "Nah. It's too easy."

"You've stopped pranking, Calvin. You said yourself it was a stupid phase." Calvin set a bowl of tuna fish in front of me and I dug in.

"I did not." He said, thinking.

"Did too. Ask her out before your annoying friend does."

"Roger?"

I nodded, too engulfed in my food. I swallowed. "God knows he'll swoon her over."

"He'll use his magic psychology powers and then she'll be his forever." He paused a moment. Then he reverted back on track much to my dismay. "Sybil. Where do I know Sybil. Ah!" he snapped his fingers. "American Novelists class. Sat next to her. I think I brought her coffee once."

I sighed, seeing I could not get it through his thick skull pranking would be a bad idea. "What's the plan?"

Calvin scrubbed at his stubble, thinking. "Hmmm. Something to remind her of the good ol' days. I think."

"Um. We could put a snowball under her pillow."

"Too easy." He continued to brainstorm. "I know!"

He immediately called Roger, asking for Sybil's number. Surprisingly he knew it off the top of his head, but it was easy to be surprised by Roger.

Calvin dialed her number and told her the plan.

He had on this satisfied smiled when he was finished, like maybe that accomplished something. It did not. To me, this is only going to go south, fast. I think it's a terrible idea. I told him that I told him: "I think it's a terrible idea."

"Well you not a part of it." Calvin stuck his tongue out.

"Oh. Very mature." I retorted which he retaliated back with another tongue. I rolled my eyes. Humans are so impractical.

"Why are you even talking to her anyway?"

"I don't know. Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes."

Calvin sighed, looking at my expectant stare. "It doesn't matter if I talk to you." He said, thinking off the top of his head. I nodded. Most everyone strayed from the crazy IV leaguer with a stuffed animal. He had to take them where he got them.

"Well this certainly isn't going to help the friendship. And what if Roger gets there first?"

"He can have her. I just want to annoy her until she retaliates." He gave a smile.

I furrowed my brows. "Calvin, what did you do?

_Shortie, i know. But i LOVE writing in Hobbes voice. it's so cute. please review! it really does make a difference :)_


	4. S is for Starting Anew

_Hey guys! thanks for all the fuss over this! I have a direction its going to now so it will be MUCH easier to write. and see? weekly! it'll be updated weekly now! YAY_

_and i'd like to give a shoutout (hah my first one) to Kimnd! I listen to your advice kimnd and are VERY appreciative of your support  
_

I woke up the next morning to Sybil smiling happily. "Hello roomie!" she said, smiling over my tired face.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning. "Um… hello?" I said back, she grinned.

"It's seven and I figured you had an early class. Just wanted to wake you up so you're not late." I sat up quickly, shaking my head. I had to get to the other side of the campus in ten minutes.

"Thanks." I said, turning to her and smiling. I was a little put off as to why she was so nice to me. But I didn't have time to worry about it. Grabbing my books I run out of the building, sprinting to the English building.

As I was about to walk into the room I bumped into Calvin. He was lounging comfortably on the side of the building, smiling. "Hey Suze."

I waved absentmindedly, not exactly paying attention. He launched himself off of the wall and followed in step. "What are you doing?" I turned somewhat, watching his easy movements.

"Walking to class? Taking an Non-fiction course."

My stomach sank. "Oh really?"

"Yep. Word on the street is that it's a good course. A lot of people are taking it." He said, giving a sly half smile.

"Like me?"

"Like you. Funny how I was just changing to it." Calvin smiled.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. Like I needed this now, in Yale. But I just let it go. I knew he wanted for me to get angry or make some snide remark. But I was better than that. I think. So we just walked the rest of the way to the class in silence. He naturally took a seat next to me and I yet again rolled my eyes.

The class was infinitely boring, even I almost fell asleep during the lecturer's droning. So it was no surprise when I turned to see Calvin he was collecting drool on the top of the desk. I let out a hidden laugh and got up, not even bothering to wake him.

As I was walking out of the class for a late breakfast, my phone vibrated. I flipped it opened and smiled.

"Riz! Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hello Susie-Q! How was your first day? Meet anyone new?" she asked.

"Well actually not anyone new…" I trailed off allowing her to laugh.

"Doug?" she said.

"No." I laughed too. "Actually… Calvin's here."

There was silence as she tried to remember who that was. Then: "Oh! Calvin? That kid you wouldn't stop talking about when you moved here? So what's his deal now? A smarty pants?" her questions coming out in a rush.

But I was at the coffee shop already, opening the doors to allow the coffee smell to intoxicate me. "Riz I got to go but I can tell him all about you when I come on Saturday."

She stopped mid sentence and laughed. "Of course Susie-Q! I'll see you in three days."

"Bye." I shut the phone and walked up to the counter, smiling. "Hello. Can I have black coffee?"

I got it with no fuss and sat by the window of the shop. I was reading one of the books due for my chemistry class when someone pulled out the chair across from me. I pulled the book down, expecting to see a tuft of blonde hair. Instead Roger sat across from me, a wide smile on his face.

"Why hello." He said, winking.

"Hi." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"How was your second day in Yale?"

"Are we really going to start this conversation?"

Roger smiled wider. "Well if I plan on dating you we're going to have to talk about _something_."

I turned red, looking down at my book for a moment. But then I looked up, "What makes you think I will date you?"

"My charm." He said matter-of-factly, "Oh, and my dashingly good looks." He gave a pose, making a laugh escape my lips.

"I wouldn't date you in a million years." I said, bring my coffee up in a mock toast. He laughed.

"Why not?" he fake pouted.

"You are not my type."

He paused for a moment. "One date. Please?" he batted his eyelashes.

I was about to say no. The word was on the tip of my tongue. But then I remembered- of all people- Ryan. He was my only boyfriend throughout high school. The stereotypical good guy I was prone to be attracted to. But it ended up he was not the nice guy I knew. And here I was, starting with a clean slate in IV league, sitting in a coffee shop with a guy that I (grudgingly) admit that I like.

So in those five seconds of thinking my tense face had turned into a smile and I laughed. "If I give you one date will you get off my back?"

Roger smiled _even wider_. "As long as it's a real one. I'll take you to this Thai restaurant a couple of blocks down tonight."

"I love Thai food! How'd you know?"

"You seem like the type." He laughed. "Tonight at six? I have to go to my class but I'll see you then right?"

"I guess." I sighed, but still smiling.

He saluted and turned to leave, waving goodbye on his way out.

I sighed, getting up to walk back to my dorm. All I could think of was the pit forming in my stomach and the thought. _Susie Derkins, what have you done_?

_by the way sorry this is so short guys, i wanted Susie in there but there was not much to talk about. Calvin is next!_

_Reviews are my fuel to write.  
_


	5. C is for Creating Disaster

I updated! _Going to Rhode Island tomorrow so needed to do it early. :D i hope you enjoy._  


* * *

Hobbes was staring at me. "This doesn't fix anything you know." He said, crossing his arms in a huff.

I grinned at him, turning back to my work. "I wasn't planning on fixing it." I went back to my work. _Susie's gonna love this._ I thought rather evilly.

"You know Roger is going to psychoanalyze this." He said, still trying to stop me before it was too late. It already was.

"When did you become so boring?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Sybil came in then, smiling.

"You talking to someone?" she said. Walking in front of me with her hands in her pockets.

I reddened only a little. "Nah." Hobbes stuck his tongue out. I got up from my crouched position and straightened. "Thanks for complying."

She laughed. "It wouldn't be the same if freshman weren't tortured." She said, moving closer. "Anyways, I still need a date from you, mister."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Aren't I taking you to the movies?"

"You betcha." She winked. Then the door rattled and I heard Susie trying to open the door. Sybil's eyes widened and I sprang into action, hiding in her closet. I was thanking god I remembered to bring Hobbes, although he was not as excited.

"This is ludicrous." He said, trying to peak through the blinds.

"Hey roomie." Sybil said easily, sitting on her desk chair.

Susie nodded to her and sighed, sitting on her bed. "Hey." She took off her jacket and went into the bathroom to change. I was a tad disappointed. She came out in a short nightgown. Hobbes watched me stare; rolling his eyes. There was silence as she sat back on the bed. "Do you know Roger?"

Sybil thought a bit. "Roger Jackson?"

"Yeah." She said, somewhat breathlessly.

Sybil leaned forward in her seat slightly. Apparently she was a gossip. "What about him?"

Susie sighed, probably because she wasn't sure if she should in part that kind of information with her roommate. But then I saw her smile. "He's taking me to Thai tonight." Sybil's eyebrows shot up.

Hobbes laughed when he saw my shocked expression. "Told you so." He singsonged. I leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

"Really?" Sybil asked, trying to sound casual. Roger dates rather exclusively, although his sex life is definitely not as elite. "Tonight?" Susie nodded. Sybil then got up. Grabbing something off the bureau. "Well come into the bathroom, my summer job is at a hair salon."

Susie got up and followed her into the bathroom. Once the dryer clicked on we got out of there.

"Why the long face?" he said, making fun of me. I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going?" he tried.

"We're just going to hang with my friends." I said, hitching my backpack up further.

"And by 'my friends' you are talking about Roger specifically?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"Roger _is_ my best human friend."

"A tragedy." He said shaking his head. "Will Susie Derkins be in any of this conversation?" he said, very, very interested.

"If it does, then yes." I said, walking a little faster.

"Of course." Hobbes scoffed, trying to catch up with me. "You did this with Rachel." He said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes. How he hated Rachel.

"I did what with Rachel?" I said, opening my door. Hobbes ignored me and sulked somewhere. I saw Roger sitting on the couch reading something.

He looked up and smiled, putting down his glasses. "Hey Calvin. What's up?"

"Is your dorm broken or something? Overrun by rats? Taken over by an evil priest?" I whined, sitting on the couch and stretching my legs. He laughed.

"Oh Cal. You know I came over to brag!" he said, sitting up on the couch. "Guess who I convinced to go out with me?" he said excitedly.

I sighed, looking down. I decided to play along. "Who?"

"Susie!" he said, grinning. "I'm taking her to Thai food tonight. I knew she would like it because her type normally does." He said, about to dive into the depths of the minds and how if she had lack of peanuts as a child she is more prone to liking Pad Thai. Thank god I stopped him.

"Susie? Why are you dating her?" Calvin said._ Don't you normally just use the freshman?_ I thought.

His grin turned mischievous. "I'm… interested. Not only in her, but in you too. She seems like fun." He said, getting up and grabbing his book. "Oh and I'm stealing one of your button downs."

"Of course you are." I said under my breath.

"What did you do at Susie's? is she going to be in a bad mood tonight?" he asked from my bedroom. I broke out into a grin.

"She'll be pissed. I'm going over to witness it now." I said, grabbing Hobbes in the process.

"See ya." Roger said, still rummaging through the drawers.

"I have to say I am a bit excited to see her reaction." Hobbes said, running after me.

"Well she is allergic to felines."

* * *

_Yeah. so i made the cat allergy thing up, but it would not be as cool a prank. HEHE. Prank in Hobbes voice is going to be hilarious. And the Rachel backstory will be elaborated._

_To the reviewers-_

_Hello, i thank you so much for keeping my spirits up! YOU are the reason i am still writing this by the way. from now on i'll have a question at the end of the chapter that you guys can answer in the reviews if you want. and what ever seems the majority i will go with in the book!_

**Question 1**

**Do you like Roger as a main character? An antagonist? Maybe final love intrest between Susie? Basically, do you like Roger and should he stick around?**

_Thanks- Addy_**  
**


	6. H is for History

_Hallo! Yet another chapter in the saga! Hope you all enjoy!_

My second appearance in this twisted tale I call Calvin's life. I know you've all been dying to listen to my views on this ridiculous ordeal but first I feel as if I need to give you readers a back story because I know my counterpart has not. At all.

Am I right?

I thought so.

I should first say that Calvin had realized that no one could see me at a very young age. It only turned into a problem when the other kids stopped talking to their own animals. Even then it was not hard to ignore them or me at times. Although I did get angry when he ignored me.

The second thing I must tell you, because everyone knows he will not, is that he was in love with little Susie Derkins. For about… ever. But that is in tiger years, so the time might be off a bit. Where was I… Susie! Yes. He was in love with Susie. Well until his parents got different jobs and we went to live away. I think it was high school. I didn't really care, he still played with me (although who wouldn't?).

But then he met Rachel.

Oh yes, Rachel. How I hate her. It was a year after we moved, I think he was a sophomore. Back then I didn't understand it but now I could see he was lonely. His immaturity never quite matched that of his classmates.

And I reiterate- then he met Rachel.

I liked her at first. I mean she was pretty- and was nice from what I heard in her voice. But every weekend, I saw less and less of Calvin. I mean, I'm no stupid feline, I knew they were dating. I just didn't know why he was gone so long.

And then he ignored me. Not the ignoring I was used to. No. I was hidden behind in the closet. And then the worst moment in my feline life occurred. His mom found me, put me in a box, and threw me in the attic. But no more of that.

Rachel is evil reincarnated.

But he broke up with her senior year, found me when he went looking, and I forgave him. After all- I wanted some tuna. Let's just say his parents were not pleased when they saw me around him again. But we were happy again.

And now I feel right to continue on.

"How much longer?" I whined. Calvin grunted, an evil smile on his face.

"We're here impatient kitty." He said, patting my head. I rolled my eyes. Secretly I could not wait to see the product of his childish antics, but he didn't need to know that. He'll get an ego otherwise.

There was a crowd around their building. Calvin's grin got wider and we hurried to the people. We stood next to a curious blonde, standing on her toes to get a better look. "What's going on?" Calvin said, trying to get a better look.

"I don't know. I heard some meowing as I was walking by. All these cats are at the door." She said excitedly.

Calvin grinned wider, pushing himself to the front. It was true. About fifteen or twenty cats had gathered at the door, all meowing and looking around. Calvin let out a laugh.

Then the door opened and all of the chatter stopped. We heard the sneeze first. And then another sneeze. Then Susie Derkins showed herself, dressed and ready for her date. Her eyes were already red as she looked around at the cats at her feet. She let out a loud sneeze and sniffled. Everyone was silent. She looked up, seeing all of the people. She blushed red, looking around. "Why are all these cats…" she trailed. But no one answered.

She just closed her eyes and began to move away, still embarrassed with her sneezing.

And then everyone laughed. She whipped around, seeing a single file line of cats following her. She turned beat red, looking around as the cats meowed. And then the icing on the cake. She let out a humongous sneeze, so loud even the cats stopped their noise.

But then she saw a flash of blonde. Her eyes went wide and her eyebrows furrowed. "Calvin!" she said. Calvin's eyes widened as she chased toward him, the cats following. Calvin sprinted through the crowd. I must say, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. "Get your ass over here! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU BACK TO TUESDAY!" she shouted as she chased him in her heels. And the twenty cats chased her. And the crowd chased them.

I think that video got quite a bit of views on YouTube.

Calvin came back to me, huffing and laughing at the same time. "I think" huff "she's pissed."

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. I opted not to say anything.

"Come on boy, you enjoyed it."

"Of course. I always enjoy entertainment at other's expense." I said, brushing off my fur and beginning to walk home. "But Susie is different. I like her." I said, huffing. Calvin thought about it a moment and smiled unconsciously.

"That was hilarious. And you know it." He said, following me home.

"Maybe. A little." I said, still rolling my eyes. Calvin waved to a few girls that walked by, stopping by Sybil.

"Did you see that?" he said excitedly.

Sybil raised her eyebrows, popping her gum. "Yeah. Susie's pissed." She said, sighing.

"Good." He grinned. "I'll come get you around nine." He said smiling. She gave a stiff smile. "See ya." He said, saluting.

"Smooth, mix master." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, when you pick up a woman, you tell me how easy it is."

"Susie seems to like me."

"Susie likes Roger." He said a softly.

"There isn't much competition. You know I'm the obvious choice." I said, grinning. I stopped, realizing something. "Hey! What am I going to do tonight?" I said, looking at him.

Calvin grinned. "Entertain yourself with your reflection you narcissist."

_You like it? Hobbes was hard to get into and I don;t think i did it very well but i think it got the job done :) Did you like the prank? HAHA_

_Hey on the offside, do you like this story so far? I reread it and to me it seemed boring._

**Question 2**

**This on is on Susie's character. How should she react?**

_(Ahem, this is Hobbes here. We all know what you are going to write. _**What am I going to write, Hobbes? **_Me of course._** No Hobbes, this isn't about you.**_ Isn't it? _**No. **_Oh, well anyways...__)  
_

**a) RETALIATE. **_(now Susie that would be a wonderful idea!)_

**b) Ignore Calvin **(_Much too boring)_

**c) random! just give me some ideas. :0**

_Love ya- Addy__  
_


End file.
